Oh My God A Game? OLD VERSION
by TercesXX
Summary: This is the tale of three friends who help Link out on his quest to save Hyrule.Each one has a special ability, though none knowing what will happen next.Neither will you until you read. ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS! Go to the new version Will be up soon!
1. Sleepover, fights, game portals, OH MY!

I do not own Legend of Zelda, my friends, or anything else I don't own!...too bad…

Hello and welcome to my fanfic! Oh My God…A Game? 

This is the story of what happens when my two of my friends and I get sucked into Hyrule, and how people in the real world react.

Just so you know… all author notes will be in ( )'s

Enough of my badgering! On with the Fic!!!

Chapter One- The Portal.

Three friends, one guy, two girl, (NOTHING GOING ON!! Believe me…you'll find out why later on….) lying on body pillows, are just watching a show.

"So…. Since we are here…. What know?" a boy with shaggy hair, and pudge on his body asked the other two.

"Well, Trace, we've had dinner, watched Will and Grace (Don't own) and have looked at tons of random web pages." A blonde highlighted frizzy brown haired girl commented.

"Ria … Most of those had yaoi… YuGiOh (Don't own) yaoi…" a mostly dark tan skinned girl, with short hair, tied into a ponytail slightly growled.

"Jilandre… Leave her alone… it was an experience…That's for sure…" Trace nodded with a mostly blank face on.

"Je. Lighten up. If I remember correctly YOU didn't come up with anything…" Ria said as she glared.

"But it's not like there is anything to do… except ask questions." Je said.

"That's a good idea! SHANE!!!!"

"Ria! We are NOT getting your gay friend up here to ask me THAT question!"

"Aww… Come on!!!"

"No!" Je then thwapped Ria with a yellow pillow in the shape of a popular electric rat.

"JILANDRE!!!!" Ria grabbed a purple pillow with a patched on Yugi fabric and proceeded to attack Je.

Trace just watched and then his face got an "I just got an idea!" look. He said "I just got an idea!" But the others were too busy fighting. Trace then snuck out of the room.

After about a half hour the two stopped fighting (Ria winning) and looked around dumbfounded. (As usual…These are based on my real friends so… )

"Where did Trace go?" Ria asked.

"I think he went to get lemonade." Je lied.

"Oh"

"So… what do you wanna do now?"

"Um… I think I want lemonade…"

Je anime fell. "Just wait for him…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sooooooo… I can't get lemonade?"

Je slapped her forehead "No… Let him bring it"

"Fine." Ria then got up, sat in the computer chair, and started to type.

Trace walked in carrying a box "What are you looking up?"

"Where were you? We just looked around and you weren't there!"

"Okay MOM… I just walked to my house and grabbed this"

"Wait a second… you walked all the way home? Isn't that like a 15 minute walk?" Ria asked with a thinking frown on her face.

"Well yeah…And you said you just noticed?"

Both girls at the same time…"Umm…Yeah."

"Morons… Don't tell me the pillow fight was that long?"

Again at the same time "Yeah... so?"

"Oh my god… Who won?"

"I did! Je was PAWNED!!!" Ria said as she held up a sign that said "PWNED!!!"

"Where did you get that?"

"I won it from Je… duh."

"So… You didn't get lemonade?" Je asked

"What is she talking about Ria?"

"We thought you were getting lemonade"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Well you guys can get some while I set this up."

"What is it?"

"My N64… I brought along Ocarina of Time!"

"Isn't that one player?" Je asked

"So?"

"We all can't play it."

"Well maybe you guys can help me… I haven't played in forever… and I forgot how to get through the guards."

"WHAT!?!?! That is so easy!!! I haven't played this in forever and I know that!" Ria yelled.

"QUIET DOWN!!!!!" a voice from nowhere yelled.

"SORRY MOM!!!!!"

"Just go get the lemonade and I'll hook it up to the TV."

"Fine"

Ria went almost roadrunner speed out the door and down some stairs. Je followed, leaning her head back in the door for a second to say, "Why do you torture me this way Trace?"

"I try Je, I really do…"

Je's face suddenly went red and she almost bit Trace's head off if it weren't for Ria popping up and dragging her by the coller and down the stairs.

"THANKS RIA!!!" Trace yelled out the door.

"NO PROBLEM!!!" was heard in response.

Trace fumbled around with the television set and the game console for about 2 minutes and loaded up to the Press Start screen. He watched for about 5 minutes and the girls came back up caring a giant football jug thingy. (They have them on the side lines nodding face)

"Why are you just watching the screen?" Je' asked.

"It's neat…" (It is…) Trace answered without his gaze wavering.

Ria started to watch for a second until Je nudged her shoulder and started whispering in her ear. Ria nodded a little bit and then sat down, knees on the floor, behind Trace. She gave a "Ready" type-ish signal and grabbed Trace in a full nelson. Trace squirmed to pick the controller up. He just knew that the two would do something as horrible as stopping the awesome video thingy. (THEY WOULD TOO!!!)

"Now!" Ria yelled and Je grabbed the controller.

"NO!!!!" Trace yelled as he started to break free, but as he got out and dived for the controller Je pressed it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!" Trace screamed in anguish. He then started to cry.

The girls giggled, but after about 5 minutes the start screen came back on.

"Yay!!!" Trace grabbed at the controller and started to watch, but then pressed start when he noticed the girls were starting to watch it.

"Why did you do that!" Je yelled.

"Now you know how it feels."

"That's mean…."

"Exactly"

"But…"

"Anyway…let's start" Trace pressed A on his file and they started playing for about an hour the girls were starting to fall asleep.

Trace started playing a little bit longer and started to get angry at Zelda as she kept talking on and on and on…

"STUPID ZELDA!!! DEATH TO YOUR WINDOWS WITH NINTENDO CHARACTERS! DEATH TO YOUR LONG SPEECH ABOUT THE GODESSES!!! DEATH TO YOU!!!!!" Trace started to yell very loudly.

The girls woke up and jerked their heads up. Je had a line of drool coming down her chin so it flew into the air and fell on the console. Suddenly an electrical spark started going around the console and then a portal pooped up on the screen, letting out a loud noise and bad smell.

"Hey guys…." Trace almost whispered as he stared at the multi-colored, swirly, and 3D thingy on the screen.

"WHY DID YOU START YELLING?!?" Je screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh Je… watch the screen…."

"What? Why?" and then she saw the screen. She also began to stare at the swirly thing.

Ria noticed the screen and saw that the others would probably be there forever if she didn't do anything now. She left the two staring in silence.

"…" Je didn't say

"…" Trace didn't say

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ria came back with two colas that she started to shake up. Of course the others didn't notice. She then gave them each one of them.

"Thanks" they both said in unison.

They both tried to open after a minute, and when they opened it a stream of cola from each of the cans started spraying

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" Trace started to scream. He then started to enjoy the mist.

Je did not however. She was sprayed for about 10 seconds and then threw the can out the window. A dog started to bark.

"So you guys know what this is?" Ria asked calmly.

"I think it will bring us into the game…" Trace said.

"Why do you say that?"

"It happens all the time. I had a friend online who was sucked into Kingdom Hearts II."

Je started to sort of growl. "That never happens!"

"How do you know? Has it ever happened to you? Didn't think so. You guys know the characters in the Zelda games, right?"

"Yeeeeeeees……" In unison.

"WELL HERE WE GO!!!!!" Trace yelled as he threw the other two in and hoppeded in after.

Well that's the end of chapter one! Come back next time for Chapter Two: Ooo...Powers…And Who Is This Chick?


	2. Powers and an Unkown Goddess!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ… CURSE YOU MIYAMOTO!!!!!!

So… Welcome back if anyone is reading this besides my few friends…

Thanks to my ONE Reviewer!!! glomps and hugs

Vegito567- Yes there will be pairings! This will be shown later on! around chapter 5-10...And descriptions will be added in Chapter 4... You will find out why... And I am trying to update when I have at least one more chapter...I updated this when Chapter three was finished, etc...

Anyway… Last time my friends and I went through the portal, and nothing has happened so far… So…ON WITH THE FIC!!!! (I love saying that )

Chapter Two- Ooo….powers…And Who Is This Chick?

* * *

The three teens woke up in an area mostly known as Limbo… The place between worlds, between afterlife and life, and the place between sanity… They woke up with pounding headaches. 

"Where are we?" Ria asked clutching her skull in pain.

"I have no clue… But look! Pretty wallpaper!!!" Trace shrieked in delight. He began to stare.

_Come children _said a mysterious voice coming from their minds it seemed.

"What the heck?" Je said as she looked around.

_It is us… The Goddesses of Hyrule… All four of us…_

"FOUR!?!" The teens screamed in shock.

_Well what do you think the middle of the Triforce is for?_

"I though it was called the Triforce for a reason" said Ria

_WE didn't name it…_

"I always thought there was something odd about it…" Trace said, "I mean who made the animals?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the girls

"You know how Din made the Earth, Nayru made the grass and veggies and the "law of the land", and Farore made the humans "to obey the law"…What about the animals? I mean the Cuccos had to come from somewhere…"

_The boy is right… I made the animals… My name is Haylia…_

"What a weird name…" Je' said with a pretty much pessimistic tone.

_DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME!!! MY NAME IS THE BASIS FOR HYRULE!!!!_

"EEEP!"

"Told you to respect them…" Trace said.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did… lets look at this flashback here…"

FLASHBACK

_Trace and some other friends are chatting, doing the usual chatting about games. Je overhears and gets into the conversation._

"_So Trace, what do you think about the game Ocarina of Time?" said one of the boys_

"_I think it's awesome! I started playing it the other day and I love it!" exclaimed Trace_

"_The worst part of it is listening to Zelda talk about the goddesses though…" Said Je_

"_Yeah but you have to respect the history of it all… I mean what's a good game without good creators? Je…just because it's long doesn't mean you have to diss it… It is important!"_

"_Yeah, whatever you say"Je then went to get some lunch…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, well I guess you're right…So Ho-lia… where are we?"

_THAT'S HAYLIA!!!!! _

"I apologize for Je…she's a pessimist and smart aleck through and through…" Ria said while sweatdropping.

_I won't penalize you for her actions….anyway…You three are in Limbo… This is the place between worlds, between times, between reality and the Beyond… And you are here to receive your powers…_

"POWERS?" the three shouted.

_Yes… Powers…You all have been chosen by one of us goddesses to help the Hero of Time, Link… You Ria have been chosen by Nayru, Je by Din, and Trace by me, Haylia… Each of you get powers associating with us… You Ria receive powers of light, allowing you to see clearly through the lies, and lighting the way to victory… For now though you just have the ability to heal…_

"Wow…Wait a second…Heal? That kinda sucks… O well… I'll live…"

_I DIDN'T FINISH!!! _

"Sorry!!!" Ria said as she bowed.

_Anyway… You will also be talented with the bow and arrow, helping from afar…_

"That's cool! But where is my bow?"

_YOU WILL GET IT LATER!!!! Children…so impatient… Anyway… You Je will be given the powers of being able to use your mind… For now you can just move things from distances far away…with your mind…_

"You mean telekinesis?"

_Yes…_

"Yay!!!" Je tries to pick up the rock that is next to her foot…

"It won't work!?!" Je whines

_Like I'm giving you something that dangerous here…_

"Awww…."

_Get used to it…_

"What does this have to do with Din?"

_Din used her mind to make the Earth… Melding it and imagining it… This is a great power indeed… Anyway… For your fighting prowess… You will be skilled with a sword, fighting with steel and alongside your hero…_

"What about me?" Trace asked.

_You get my powers… You will be able to control the two elements of Fire and Water… The battle between the two may be tough on you… It may seem that your temper will rise for no apparent reason, or you will seem oddly calm in a tense situation… _

"And that has to do with your anger of never being noticed, but your satisfaction of being named after?"

_How did you know?_

"I feel that way too…"

_I thought you would be a good choice… Your weapon will be a Bo Staff… being able to defend and fight equally, but also having a reach advantage and allowing you to use it in many, many ways…_

"I love the Bo Staff!! … Thanks Haylia!!! "

_At least someone is grateful for me…_

"Haylia… something else I've been wondering about…"

_What?_

"You know how the other three are "Power" "Wisdom" and "Courage"…

_Yeah…_

"Well what are you the goddess of?"

_I am the goddess of inner strength, inner being, and inner power…_

"So you're like the mom of the others?"

_More like the big sister… I kept them in line when they were younger… and I taught them…_

"Wow… You're the Goddess of Soul…." Said Ria.

"WOW!!! THE SOUL PICKED ME!!!" Trace yelled and started making "Naah Naah Naah Boo Boo" type faces and noises and then stopped for a second and started singing a soulful song.

"Chain, Chain, Chaaaaaaaain….Chain, Chain, Chaaaaaaaaain…"

_Why are you singing?_

"Because you're the Goddess of Soul!"

Everyone anime fell… You could even hear a thud from the Goddess…

"Hey that looks like fun!!!" Trace yipped as he was about to anime fall, but Ria stopped him.

"Why'd you do that?" Trace shrieked with a pouty lip.

"Because naGami cabAsa could come after us…"

"Oh yeah… Fine…"

_Anyway children… You need to leave soon…Looks like your "Hero" is about to get into a dicey situation…It's turning nighttime in Hyrule Field…Toodles!_

Suddenly the three are hurled through another portal, and as they fall through they hear calming laughter… and then they fall with a thud…

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger!!! Well not really… 

Anyway… Like it so far?

Just answer no already!!!! I know I can't write…

Just Read and Review… and wait until the next chapter! "EEEK!!! IT'S LINK!!!! Glomp Fest"

And yes…glomp fest is in the title…read to find out why!!


	3. OMG! Link! And attack of StallChilds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Starbucks, or Nichele…But I do own Super Volcano Ramen!!! And FrappyDappyCuino!!!

Thanks to my Reviewers!!! That's 4 different people!!! YAY!!!

Vegito567-Thanks again for the review! I think it was better than the last as well...much more stuff going in it...more interesting  
Toordle- Yeah...the summary isn't too good, but I can't think of much for it...And yes the type of story is generic, but I like this type... and yes the grammar isn't too good...I'm like 14...so yeah, and the speech for the characters is supposed to be normal kids...  
GDL- Sounds cool! I am obsessed with games in general soo...yeah..Trace is based on me...  
ZombieDragon- Ummm... thanks...Here's your update!

Sooo…This will be one of the first chapters with Real World stuff in it… but not much…

I would like to thank my readers… Even though I can't believe my friends didn't build them to make me happy….

Sorry…some may say I have self esteem issues… I don't care…

Any way peoples! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Chapter Three- OMG!!! Link! And attack of the Stallchilds!

* * *

In the real world

"Where is everyone?" a 14 year old girl with long black hair as she came up the steps to the room where the three had disappeered from.

She walked in and the portal on the television was still whirling. She reached out her hand to touch it and...

In the Game

The three teens landed with a thud outside of Hyrule Gate as it was closing to signal sundown. Link awoke with a start and Navi flew out of Links hat.

"Who are you three?" The blue fairy asked with a feisty temper from being woken up too early.

"We are…" Je started

"From…" Ria continued and stopped to think

"THE GODESSES!!!!" Trace finished

"Okaaaaay…" Link said as he stood up and the drawbridge lifted and got a small amount of water from it onto him.

A second after he said that 3 weapons fell from the sky and landed on the appropriate head. The three picked them up and looked them over… and then they all had the irresistible urge to lift them up in the air. Which they did.

"YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR FIRST WEAPONS! USE THEM TO FIGHT OFF GANONDORK!!!" Said the voice box thingy in front of them.

"GANONDORF!!!!" an evil voice came from no-where.

"What is that thing?" Link asked as he got prepared to defend himself.

All of the group poked and prodded with their weapons and watched them pass through its transparent-ness. It disappeared after a few seconds and then a wolf howled.

"Oh no… It's nighttime…We have to get to the Ranch. And fast!" Trace said with a quiver in his voice

"Why?" Link asked

"Stallchilds…" Ria responded

"What are those?" Link asked as his ankle was grabbed by a skeletal hand

The kids all screamed and started to fight them. Ria went to the water front and started shooting her bow, Je grabbed her sword and chopped the hand that was grabbing Link, and Trace used his bo staff to fight more that were starting to surround them.

"Quick! That way everyone!" Trace yelled as he pointed toward the Lon Lon Ranch.

They all were pretty busy trying to stop the skeletal monsters, of which were coming at about 2 at a time toward each kid. After killing a share of their own, each one started running toward the ranch. Ria ran farther ahead and turned around when she got to the ranch gate. She used her bow to clear the path and when the group got to the ranch they all ran inside the first door that they came to.

It seemed as if a Cucco was clucking in agony in one the upper rooms.

At the same time all five of them shouted "HELLO?!?"

The clucking stopped and a large man rushed down the stairs, flustered.

"What are you youngsters doing here so late at night?" Talon asked

"Umm… The gate closed, we were attacked by Stallchilds, and arrived here, to the sound of a loud clucking Cucco," Navi said pretty annoyed.

"What she said," The two boys said at the same time

"You guys really are morons…" Je said

"Yeah! Well you're a pessimist!" Trace countered

"What's a pessimist?" Link asked

Navi lit up and started quoting a book that was in her hand.

"Pessimist is the word to describe someone who is negative. This may also mean someone who is constantly sarcastic, never really happy, and desperate…"

"Je. That really DOES describe you…" Ria said.

"Oh go wack off…"

"I can't…"

"I was talking to Trace…"

"And?"

"That comment wasn't meant for you…" Je said with an aggravated groan

"Anyway…Why was that Cucco clucking so loud up there?" Link asked

"Oh... Well around this time of year we have to measure the Cucco for their nooses so we can hang them… And that can take quite a while." Talon replied

"What?" all of them asked

"Well cutting off their heads got to be kind of…Well first, creepy, since they run around still. And that made the neighbors frightened."

"Neighbors?" Trace asked

"Okay…the postman was frightened…Anyway…We give them a poison and then hang them."

"If you inject them with poison why hang them?" Ria asked

"Umm…Good point…"

"Wait a second…if you poison them…how can you sell them? Wouldn't that kill everyone who eats them?" Trace inquired

"Well…umm…"

"THAT'S WHAT CAUSED THAT PLAUGE IN KOKIRI VILLAGE!!!" Link shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" Navi asked

"There was a series of deaths in Kokiri Village, before I was born, which was determined to be from some bad meat the weird little shop owner sold… He said that all his meat came from the forest… That's why we all Kokiris became vegetarians…"

"Wow..." Trace said "That's a good story…You should tell it at parties…"

"I did…but everyone stopped eating the meat…"

"Wait a sec Link! You said you loved meat!" Navi yelled

"But I'm not Kokiri remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"ANYWAY" Talon continued "Would you kids like to play a game? If you win I'll give you each a bottle, and free room and board for three nights"

"THREE NIGHTS?" all the kids shouted

"Well…You don't know what the game is…"

"Oooh Oooh! I know!!!" Trace yipped as he jumped up and down

"What?"

"It's to catch 'special' Cuccos…Ain't it? Huh huh huh?"

"Yeah but each of you have to find three of them… and all of them are in the ranch!!!"

"You mean outside? Around the corral?"

"Yes"

"Okay!"

The kids all ran outside and after about a minute had them all, but one…which they put on a leash so they could browse the area. It was almost dawn, so they could see around all around the ranch. They went into the corral after they saw four horses.

"YOU HAVE 15 MORE MINUTES!!!" Talon yelled out the window of a second floor room.

"WE ARE DONE!!!" Je yelled back

"OKAY!!! WHEN YOU ARE DONE BROWSING COME BACK INSIDE!!!"

"YOU'RE A MORON!!!" Je replied

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Ria covered Je's mouth and then screamed, "SHE SAID THANKS AGAIN!!!"

Talon went back in the window and the kids all walked up to Malon, who was turned around talking to the horses. Trace walked up with Link and at the same time…

"BOO!!!" They yelled at the top of their lungs

Malon jumped about 5 feet in the air and nearly sprained her ankle. She turned around and hit them both on the heads with horseshoes.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow" The boys cried in pain, rubbing their heads

"That's what you two get! And what are you giggling 'bout?" She said to the horses, which were neighing heartily

"I think they are laughing at you…" Je responded nonchalantly.

"No they aren't!" Malon said as she bopped each horse on its head.

"They are nice horses" Trace said as he started to pet one, a yellow/light-brown one, with dark brown tail, a bunch of spots on his back that looked kinda like a cookie, and ice blue eyes.

"Aren't they? I haven't named them yet…but these are the ones that I'm planning on selling after they get a nice bit older… They are pretty nice, and gentle"

"Yeah…" Ria responded as she walked up and petted a reddish-brown mare, with a black tail, and green eyes.

"She's one of my favorites… she likes sugar cubes…"

"BOO!!!" Je said as she ran up to the horses

She had spooked them, and then they ran away. Malon started to sing a song and they came slowly back, though they avoided Je.

"Why do you four do that? Really…"

"Sorry about her… she's just plain mean…" Trace said

"Why did that song make them come back?" Link asked

"Oh that's a song my mom used to sing to me when I was young… These horses like it too… I think it calms them down."

"Could you teach it to me?"

"And us too?!?" Trace said with hyperness

"What are you talking about Trace?" Ria whispered

"The Goddess gave us instruments remember?"

"Not really…"

Trace pulled a trumpet, flute, and tambourine. He gave the flute to Ria, and the tambourine to Je.

"And why do I get the tambourine?" asked Je

"Because she doesn't like you."

"We don't even know how to play!" Ria responded

"Sure we do! Just try!" Trace motioned to them and started playing his trumpet (By the way…none of my friends play these instruments… though I play the bassoon… too big to put in a pocket though so…)

So they did. When they started playing Rubber Band Man Link joined in.

"Where did you learn that Link?" Navi asked

"I learned it from the pot grower in the Lost Woods…"

"Ooookay then…"

So they learned Epona's song and worked with Malon for money. At the end of the day they had all earned about 150 rupees. They had all started to eat dinner, which Trace had cooked…Fried Cucco over spaghetti, with garlic and onion sauce… With SuperVolcano Ramen on the side.(I'm a chef …in training…sweatdrop) Then they all started to go up to their rooms, but first they decided to clean themselves up… Almost simultaneously they got out of the shower and looked into the mirrors…and all of the teens screamed…

* * *

Whoo hooo!!! I'll explain why they screamed later…Next chapter I promise!!!

Anyway…nothing to really talk about…T'anks to me few reviewers…You get cake!!! Throws whole spice cakes into their mouths Happy now? I know I am!

Come back soon for chapter four! "EEEEK! OUR BODIES!!! And Training Day 1!!!

Bye my little pretties! And my dog too!


	4. Omg! Our bodies! and Training Day 1!

Welcome back!! This is fun! I have a few reviewers, I'm doing okay at school, and am making good food! Yayness!

Thanks to my Reviewers!!

Vegito567& others- Shame on you for not reviewing…Oh well I forgive! I hope you all like this 4000+ word chappy (yay!!!)!!!!

GDL- Thanks for reviewing!!! Trace is based on me, though slightly more serious

You guys all get Flan! The happy dessert! shoves in their 'flan holes'

Anyway…last time we left the Earth kids looked into mirrors and screamed…Here you find out why! This is also the longest (as I said…4000+ words…) and most descriptive chappy so far! Tell me if you like it…

Chapter four- EEK! OUR BODIES!!! And Training Day 1!

Link knocked on the bathroom hall door, where he had just heard screams from his new comrades. The three came out wearing bathrobes, and stared at each other.

"Oh my god…" all three said in a hushed tone.

"We're…." Trace started to say

"Younger…" The girls finished

"What are you talking about?" Link asked

"When we left where we came from…We were older…" Je said

"Wow…" Ria said as she looked in the large mirror along the wall, as did the others

Now the three were about 11 years old. Trace had the same, shaggy, light-brown, a little bit longer than shoulder length hair, but he was a bit lighter, weighing about 130 lbs, and his arms showed more muscle, and less height, though still the tallest of the four kids, than he did before the transport. Ria also had the same, mostly straightened, but still frizzy hair with highlights, but she was a little bit skinnier, flat-chested now, and she was definitely shorter. Je's hair stayed the same, but with slightly shorter hair, and no glasses needed. (She's still flat-chested…hee hee)

All were a slight bit taller than Link though, and when they came out they realized the clothes they thought they had warped in with were replaced with different outfits…

"Where are our clothes?" Trace asked

"Aren't those them?" said Link as he pointed to the new outfits

"I thought…Oh never mind…Lets get changed everyone…"

So they went back into the bathrooms and got changed into the clothes. Trace walked out first wearing a dark green headband, though his hair covered it mostly, a light-blue vest, with a long light-green shirt underneath. He wore dark blue "jeans"…if that was what you could call them…They looked like jeans, but were lighter (weight wise) and felt better. They also were lengthened a little bit above the ankle. He wore brown boots, but they were also easy to move in. Anyway, He also had a belt that was black, with a wavy texture. It had a platinum buckle, with all sorts of gems around an ivory Yin symbol and an ebony Yang symbol. He had a ring that had a silver band, and emerald jewel in it

Ria came out next, in a different outfit. She wore a blue mix (different shades) headband, form fitting dark blue/purple shirt, in a dark denim jacket. She also wore the jeans, but these were black, and she wore purple shoes. Her belt had a bold texture, and the buckle was gold, with sapphire, ebony, amethyst, and violet gems adorning it in spirals, and it was decorated with the face of an owl. She had a silver bracelet that had a sapphire in it.

Je came out last, wearing an outfit that was themed dark… She had a red and black headband, a red shirt, with a black leather jacket (not too big, just waist-length). Also, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, and red shoes. Her belt was red with gleaming silver buckle, which was outlined with slivers of ruby and decorated with a lion roaring. She had a gold necklace with a large ruby locket.

The group looked at themselves and each other in the mirrors.

"Wow… I forgot how I looked 3 years ago…" Trace said in a soft voice

"Yeah…I can't believe I can see without glasses…" Je replied

"I just can't believe these clothes…" Ria commented

"Me neither…You guys look strange, but nice looking…" Link said as he stared at their foreign clothing

"Oh yeah…I forgot…Kokiri wear tunics and hats, Hylians wear almost normal clothes, although kind of medieval. The Zoras wear thin, almost transparent clothing, Gorons wear armor, and Gueredo wear those skimpy little outfits" Trace spoke with almost a hint too much of game nerd.

"Game nerd…" Je said

"Shut it!" he said as he hit her on the head with his bo, "Anyway…we don't know how to use our weapons…and since we have 2 more nights to stay we might as well train…Sound good for after breakfast everyone?"

"Fine…" everyone groaned as they went down the stairs for breakfast.

As they all got down the stairs they were amazed to see that there was only ingredients and a note awaiting them on the kitchen counters.

"Here's a note!" Navi said as she flew at top speed out of Link's hat, scaring everyone, "It says 'Since you guys made such a good dinner, you should make a good brunch! I'll be back in at 12 o'clock sharp! I expect a good meal!- Talon'"

"TRACE!!!" Je screamed as she tried to latch onto his throat

"Je…Just because he made a good dinner doesn't mean we should kill him if we have to make breakfast! Come on! It's gonna be fun!" Malon said as she walked in with a bag of potatoes and a basket of eggs.

So the band of children started work on the brunch. Trace worked on the eggs, deciding to make spicy omelets, though some DEFINITELY spicier than others. Je and Link started chopping sausage, which would go into the gravy that Malon was making. And last, but not least, Ria was making pancakes and biscuits.

After about an hour the door opened. Everyone gasped. There was a man with bushy eyebrows and mustache, and a smiling face. He went up the stairs. You could hear a faucet running and furious scrubbing.

"Who was that?" Link asked

"That was Ingo. He's the farm-hand. He's mostly alright…but he can get kind of scary at times…" Malon replied

"Like what?" Nichelle asked

"Once the Cuccos without their heads ran into the barn and he trapped them in a box, and then yelled at my dad to stop with this 'tom foolery'"

"Okay then…I admit though…I would be creeped out by headless Cuccos..." Trace replied

Ingo ran back down the stairs and just sat at the table, quiet as can be and didn't say a word. After about ten more minutes the crew was done. They brought the plates to the table and right as the pancakes hit, Talon walked in.

"Where are my…oh…I see you guys actually made food…I'm surprised…"

"Why? Do you think these kids are lazy, unresponsive, and rude?" Navi said loudly

She then flew to his ear, "because they are…"

"What did you say Navi?" Ria asked

"She said 'Because they are' To Talon…" Je responded

"How did you know?" Navi asked

"I have good listening skills…" Je nodded

"No you don't!" Trace bonked her on the head.

"Fine…I got a weird listening power or something…It's like hearing with my mind or something…"

"Weird…Maybe you've developed another power or something…"

"I guess so…I wonder if I can spy on you…" Je then closed her eyes and squinted

"You look constipated…" Navi commented

"Shut up…Okay Link…You are thinking of…" Je then opened her eyes, "Saria…"

"No I'm not!"

"I didn't finish…And Malon…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Link then threw a plastic frog at her head.

"Why did you just throw a plastic frog at her?" Ria asked

"Because she's annoying…"

"But why a plastic frog?" Trace asked

"Dunno… it was in my hat for some reason"

Insert everyone else going Oo

"Well…that is kind of…interesting…" Ria judged

"I had a friend like that…But just turned out he had a sleepwalking problem and he put them there…" Trace said as he examined his nails

"Could we just start to eat?" Ria asked as she glared hungrily at the sausage and biscuits on the platter ahead of her

"I guess so…I mean Ingo is already on his third plate…" Talon said as he picked up the pancakes and started passing them around.

So they all ate and about an hour later they had brushed the horses and got ready for training. Malon and Link were going to be the teachers for the weapon training for the day.

"So…We are training to fight!" Malon said with excitement

"Umm…What she said…" Link responded

"Why do you always say that Link?" Navi commented

"It's like his catchphrase or something…" Je guessed

"Maybe he's just too dumb to say much else…" Malon added

"SHUT IT!!!" Link yelled as he started to go around hitting each of them with a big stick he found on the ground.

"Let go of my bo!" Trace yelled as he ran to wrench it from Link's hands.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Ria screamed as she screamed and the two came apart and fell to the ground…but by an invisible force…

"Whoa…How did you do that Ria?" Trace asked as he picked himself up from the ground

"I don't know…Maybe it's a new power…maybe I can make things separate?"

"Doesn't sound like a super power type thing…but I guess it might work…" 

"Cool… Wait! I just got an idea! Watch…" Ria ran to set up three targets and then walked about 40 feet away from them. She aimed her bow with one arrow poised to fire toward the middle one. She shot the arrow…and…

The arrow seemed to split into three copies and land near all of the targets…though each was slightly off course.

"Cool!" Ria screamed as she jumped up and down with glee. She walked back to the others who were nodding their heads with approving looks on their faces.

"Well…We're sort of on track… We learned something at least… So. Now for real practice. For your accuracy training, Navi will help you, Ria. For sword things, go to Link Je. And Trace…You will go against me with the bo…" Malon said as she got out her bo staff and handed Trace his own staff.

(So the training begins! Lets bring you here with an in depth coverage of each training event!)

Ria got out her bow and a bunch of arrows and Navi glided over to her for instructions.

"Okay Ria! Time to learn how to use your bow a little bit more accurately… I saw you when we were fighting off the Stallchilds. You were doing pretty good…But you could definitely do a lot better! I mean…You definitely should practice. For your first exercise, you only have to hit these targets!" Navi then flew up to the nearest one and lit up bright (even for the daytime) and waited for the first arrow.

"Ready yet?" Navi yelled to Ria

"Almost!"

"What's taking so long?" 

"I keep dropping my glasses!" Ria then demonstrated when she got in position to fire and her glasses fell off of her face.

"I got a solution to that!" Navi flew quickly over to Ria.

"Remember how you told that you had healing powers? Well…Use them on your eyes!" Navi commented

"Umm…I don't know if that will work…but I'll try…"

Ria grabbed a mirror out of her pocket and placed on the grass. She looked in it for minute and she finally closed her eyes and put her hand over her eyes. A glow sparkled brilliantly from underneath her hands for a moment and then she raised her hand and opened her eyes. Anyone who was looking closely enough or had very good sight could see a residual spark floating around her iris, making her eyes seem to be glowing a tad bit brighter than before.

"Wow… That was a show…" Navi said as she looked Ria over, making sure she was okay.

"Yeah…I think I'm okay…Give me a few minutes…" Ria said as her eyes were wide and she was trying to gain focus.

After about three minutes her vision returned and picked up her glasses and put them in her pocket. Later that day she would put them in her bag for the rest of this adventure.

"You ready now?!?" Navi yelled back in her position

Ria responded by aiming with her bow and releasing the arrow. The arrow flew and landed about 2 feet above the bull's eye.

"Good try! Let's try again!"

Where the two swords-people were sparring against each other, both of them were sweating as both were fighting furiously. Je leaped toward Link with a furious attack aiming toward his right shoulder. Link sidestepped her and caught her mid air with his sword…

Thankfully these were padded swords…So Je pretty much fell and got up. She dusted herself off and Link set up some logs and switches. He also took the pads off of the swords and handed Je her Kokiri type sword.

"Okay Je. I might be kind of new to this hero thing, but I do know sword fighting. These are the basics. I know, basics and drills can be annoying, but my teacher Korcra (Yes, it's like Okra from Wind Waker…but I added a K to make it kinda kokirish…) always made me do this game where you had to parry…But we'll get to that later… First is the slash. Take your sword and do a simple horizontal, left to right, slash. Cut this log with it. And remember, do not over do your swing. You can throw out your arm that way. Just use enough power to get through. Begin." 

"Fine…" Je groaned through most of the speech and almost fell asleep. She woke up around the part with the arm throwing out bit.

Je got ready and then slashed the first log, then got both of the two others with another swing. More logs popped up one after another and eventually got all of them cut down.

"Good job. Now… Try to cut down the next set with a vertical slash. Just swing the sword above your head and then pull down…After a while you might even be able to go upward…Though I would try not to do that one all the way at the bottom." 

Je sighed and picked her sword again. After a couple of seconds of regrouping she started hacking away, one after another, just slicing them up and down. Even her down-up slices met their marks.

"Wow…You are getting better…We could even spar better in a moment…Now this time switch between using a thrusting attack and a jump attack. For the thrusting…Well I'm sure you know how to do that…Hold your sword at your hip and throw all of your weight forward toward your opponent. For your jump attack spring up and forward toward your opponent and slash downward."

Je did a thrusting attack that worked very well, but when she tried to do her jump she didn't quiet make the mark.

"You keep on forgetting to stay on the balls of your feet! Believe me…It's much easier to move around while fighting, and also helps your jump…Try again."

This time when Je leaped to do her attack she did it much better, this time crouching, flying almost three feet forward and sliced the log clean down the middle…there weren't even any splinters.

"Great! Now for your sparring practice. Put on the pads."

"Fine…" Je put the training pads on her sword and got stood in a guarding stance, legs at a 90 degree angle, sword at her hip, and she lunged toward the green fighter, raising her sword above her head, preparing to bring it down against his skull

Link anticipated this and his pads were on just in time. He raised his sword above his head so that it was almost horizontal, leaning downward at the end, causing Je's sword to slide down and Link drove his sword under her arm. And this continued…

Now at Malon and Trace's training session, Trace was sitting on a stump near the Ranch Tower, (just so you know…I named it for a reason wink) in the North Eastern corner of the ranch. Malon walked over with a bottle of Lon Lon Milk and handed to Link. He chugged it down (kind of like SSBM young link) and wiped his mouth with his arm and sighed. (Also like young link in SSBM) Trace then placed it down on a strong mushroom top and jumped up and grabbed his Bo and training pads.

"You ready for another round Malon!?!" Trace happily said to Malon as he got into a guarding stance with a large smile on his face.

"I'm gonna teach you to throw your weapon and retrieve it. This can be used to confuse your opponents, or attack them if thrown hard enough…" Malon answered with a serious face

"Sounds interesting…"

"But you must remember how to retrieve quickly and stealthily… If your opponent realizes that you threw your only weapon they will grab on and not let go…of course most stupid opponents will just be surprised for 10 seconds and throw it to the side. If you lose your only weapon your teammates will not be too happy… I should know…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…I went to look in Hyrule Castle Town for my dad last week…Link helped me…but before I met him, me and my friends went off looking for him."

"What friends?"

"They come to the Ranch every other week or so…and stay for a bit… Anyway…We were traveling through Hyrule Field when it turned night"

_FLASHBACK_

_Three children are walking through Hyrule Field, each one having the same weapons as one of the group. Malon is one of them, walking in near the front. A wolf howls as the field gets dark _

"_Umm shouldn't we…" Malon began to say as a Stallchild grabbed her ankle from below._

"_Quick! We have to get to the moat!" One of the males in the group yelled as he grabbed his bow off of his back, and grabbing an arrow from his quiver._

_The other male pulled out his sword and hacked off the arm of the Stallchild that had grabbed the ankle of Malon. Malon pulled together her Bo and started blocking different Stallchilds, while the first male started running quickly toward the moat, while shooting arrows toward the few Stallchilds that weren't being killed quickly enough. Malon and the other boy worked very well together. Malon occasionally pushing the Stallchilds either, off their feet, or at least off guard, and the boy hacking them down. Eventually the two started moving toward the moat and as the boys backed up a group of three Stallchilds rose and started to reach after them._

_Malon realized this and yelled, "Duck!" as she lit her Bo on fire _("Thank you flame retardant wood!" Trace commented. "Shut up" Replied Malon) _and hurled it over her friends heads, and into the abdomens of the three attackers, forcing them backward, into the moat, where they disintegrated, and were replaced by more Stallchilds, who when they arose, threw the Bo into the river where it started to float away._

"_You moron!" The archer yelled as he started shooting the Stallchilds that were near him, and jumped into the moat. The others quickly followed him, Stallchilds still trying to follow, though none were able to stop disintegrating as they fell in the water. They eventually got onto a small ledge and were able to hold out until the sun rose and a Cucco crowed in the distance._

"_Guys…" Malon started after she had gone down the moat to the bridge near Kakariko, where her Bo had gotten caught in the support beams. The others turned their heads away and started off toward the field, without a word, as Malon still stood on the bridge._

"_Guys! I'm sorry! It was…" She started yelling as their silhouettes grew smaller and smaller. "An accident…" She whispered to herself as she turned toward the drawbridge, a tear running down the left side of her face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow…I hope I don't do that…" Trace as he was distantly looking toward the other training.

"WERE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?!" Malon shrieked as she brought her Bo down upon Trace's skull.

"Oww! What was that for?" Trace yelled as he rubbed his head and gave her a hurtful glare-esque look.

"YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!" Malon yelled as she started to swing her Bo towards Trace's left side.

"STOP!" Trace yelled as he made an ice wall, which spread upward Malon's Bo and enveloped half of it until Malon wrenched it away from the entrapment of ice.

"Wow…" Malon said, mouth agape, as she stared at her Bo.

"What?" Trace said sort of "As if you didn't know that," kind of way, as he moved his hands and the ice melted away.

"I forgot you could do that!" Malon yipped as she hopped a few times.

"Didn't I tell you that over dinner last night?"

"Not that you could do stuff like that! Do you know what you could with your powers and combining them with your weapon?!"

"Wow...I NEVER really thought of that…" Trace said sarcastically.

"Well why didn't you ever mention it!?!"

"Umm…I did…You and everyone else must have been too sugar high to understand me last night…"

_FLASHBACK_

_All of the preteens were sitting around a round table with a piñata hanging above them and them all staring at the board on the table very seriously._

"_It's your move Ria…" Je groaned as she pushed the frizzy haired girl with a card._

"_Put that card down and I will!" Ria replied with a glare._

"_JUST DRAW!!!" A sugar tipsy Trace announced as he grabbed Je's card, placed it on the discard pile, and poked Ria with a literally cold finger._

"_Wow! That's cold!" Ria said as she drew her card and Trace started staring at his finger._

"_YAY! I got 3 spaces! I win!!!!" Ria said as she showed her card around the table which she held it between her index and middle fingers._

"_Yeah…You got second place…after Malon…" Je stuck out her tongue._

"_Where did she go anyway?"_

"_Beats me… Trace?"  
_

"_Wow…I bet I could use my powers on my weapons and make people cold…"_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Where was I?" Malon asked with a Oo type look on her face

"Oh you were passed out across the table from me…"

"Why?" 

"Don't remember" 

"ANYWAY… So let's think of different ways to use your powers on your Bo…"

"I got one! I could make sharp edges on my Bo and slice thingys!"

"Umm…I suppose…How about using your ice powers to retrieve it?"

"Why would I need to retrieve it? Ouch!"

So the day continued through many hours (just like this chapter XD) and eventually all of the earthlings were well tuned in each of their weapons. They all took showers, ate some Moo Moo Ham () and went to sleep slightly after.

Finally! I'm finished!!! Yay-ness…sorry for the 2 week wait folks! But you know what? Not everyone reviewed chapter three! So there!!! Paybacks a bee-otz as I like to say…

Here's my new addition to the story! Chapters of fun!!!!

This is where I'll show my better, funner (I know…not a word…) and (slightly) less descriptive side! Yay! Here goes!!!

The continuance of the sugar high night…

"_Trace! WHERE IS MALON!?!?!?!" The two girls yelled as they both thwapped him on opposite sides of his head. _

"_STOP!!!! She's right there still…Morons…" Trace pointed across the table to a passed out Malon, who had sugar all over her face, "Poor girl…she almost made it through Truth or Dare…but Link made her pass out…That buttmunch…He went upstairs right?"_

"_WAH!!!!" Malon yelled as she woke up and messed the board._

"_Oh come on!"" MORON!", and "Oh my Ra!" came from the three earthlings (that word just reminds me of sci-fi movies?)_

"_You guys are still playing that?" Malon asked 'drunkenly'_

"_We continued after Link ran off and you passed out." Ria explained_

"_Why did I pass out?"_

"_We were playing Truth or Dare and Link asked if you wanted Truth or Dare and you chose truth" (that was one breath) BREATH "And then he asked if you had a boyfriend…" Trace said and then all the three non-ranchers started giggling..._

"_WHAT!!!!" Malon then ran up the stairs to the asleep green wearer._

There! I'll continue it later! By the way…I was thinking of making a sort of off shoot story slash before Link slash another adventure thing of Malon and friends…maybe even finding another couple areas….I don't know…comments, suggestions, and just fun little reference's are great!

READ AND REVIEW!!!! OR ELSE NO SNACKS!!!!

-TercesX-


End file.
